


By the Way

by DustToDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request of Stiles being all "Duh!" when Derek, who he's known as long as Scott, reveals he's a werewolf, because it makes so much sense and, "Hey is that why you're always sniffing my neck?"

"Stiles, I'm," Derek's face couldn't get more heavy if it turned into a black hole and sucked all the emotion from everyone in a ten mile radius into it. Which, granted, was his usual expression when he was all conflicted about something ridiculous and didn't want to let Stiles in on it, but it looked funny with the fangs and abrupt loss of his epic eyebrows. "I'm a werewolf."

"Huh," Stiles blinked and really didn't feel any surprise whatsoever. He suddenly knew exactly how all those cartoon characters felt like when the little lightbulb went off over their heads. A little click that _had_ to be audible to everyone else as every single memory he had shifted just slightly to the left and took on entirely new meanings that made _so much sense_ now. "Dude, is that why you're all up in my neck all the time?"

"What!?" Scott looked up from his feet for the first time since Stiles had sat him down for this intervention which was a good thing, because Stiles had been pretty sure they'd lost him to shock over his own wolfy condition before Derek pulled his not so surprising reveal out. "That's- Stiles, werewolves! He's, _we're_ werewolves and you're focused on why Derek's sniffing your neck?"

"What? It's a valid question!" Stiles flung his hands out, spreading his fingers wide as he looked between his two best friends who were looking at him with almost identical expressions of disbelief. Which, ha, proved more than anything else that they didn't really hate each other as much as they liked to claim. "I think I deserve to know what the fixation on eau de Stilinski is, because the 'I like your shampoo' excuse stopped being a valid one about five years ago."

"I-" Derek looked highly uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. His face melted back to fully human and Stiles watched the change in absolute fascination and had to bite his lip to keep from asking him to do it again. A few dozen more times. Because watching his eyebrows reappear was like _magic_.

" _Dude_ ," Scott ran his fingers through his hair, nose screwed up in his classic do-not-want face, "We've gone over this before. You know and I know and _everyone_ in the world knows it's because he wants to suck face with you! Can we drop this and go back to the real problem? Like how do I not be a werewolf anymore?"

Derek made an interesting noise. Something that Stiles would describe as a kicked puppy crossed with a mind breaking, but Stiles ignored it in favor of Scott's distress. He could deal with the epic denial Derek lived in later. "But why, Scott!? This is like the most epically awesome thing to happen in your life in like, ever!"

Scott started sputtering, eyes wide and hands waving as half-formed excuses started falling out of his mouth. Proving that Scott was still in shock and hadn't had the proper amount of time to sit back and see all the tasty benefits to the situation. All of which he was ready to start listing as soon as Scott stopped to breath. Derek sank onto Stiles' bed with a groan, one arm flung over his face that Stiles suspected was hiding a blush, "Why do I bother with you two?"


	2. Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he's a good friend doesn't mean he's a nice one.

Scott was an awesome friend. He really, really was. That's why he didn't walk away when Stiles drug him away from the lunch line and into an empty classroom. It was also why he let Stiles vomit words at him for a good ten minutes without pointing out how hungry he was. 

Well, it was also a little because it was kinda hilarious, but Scott never claimed to be a _nice_ friend.

"But _why_ did you let us suck face for so long!?" Stiles whisper-wailed his face a solid shade of red Scott had never seen before. 

Because Scott was such an awesome friend he didn't say, "Because you need to get laid or get over that stupid crush you have on Derek before you drown everyone in your pheromones."

No because that would definitely trigger some sort of loud denial from Stiles that would get them both found and possibly miss lunch entirely. Plus he _was_ an awesome friend. 

"We needed that Cupid thing distracted," Scott said instead as he gave Stiles the sort of grin that he'd been told looked encouraging and supportive. "Besides, I knew you could handle it."

The embarrassed blustering that produced let Scott know exactly how well Stiles wasn't handling it, but Scott didn't point out how many times Derek's name came up. Because Scott was an awesome friend who knew that the clue-by-four was about to come down hard on Stiles. He could wait to make fun of him for it all after he was done freaking out.


	3. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for sheer enjoyment, because the truth of the matter is; when you object too strongly to your kid seeing someone they can always find someone you object to even more. Also, it's fun to think of Chris having a 'this is my life, why?' look on his face.

Chris hadn't thought it was possible for him to _miss_ the days when Allison was dating Scott. Not the first few weeks when he didn't know the awkward boy wasn't a human, but the months after where he knew and Allison knew and she kept letting him slip into her open window anyway. In the middle of the night on the full moon no less. The days when he spoke to Allison through a closed door because if he opened it he knew he'd end up chasing a mostly naked werewolf through the streets with his shotgun.

It shouldn't be possible for Chris to look at those days and wish they hadn't ended, but impossible things just seem to keep happening in Beacon Hills.

Like going to his daughter's first apartment --that she'd insisted on paying for herself because she was an _adult_ \-- to surprise her with coffee and donuts, and finding her still in bed. Dead asleep and curled up in the arms of _Derek Hale_. Also sleeping deeply, with his face buried in Allison's hair like it was something he was used to. Something they did all the time.

Chris let the the edge of the door hold him up as he slumped to the side and just stared. Strangely detached from the feeling of anger and exasperation because his daughter has done it again. They're not even naked which makes it worse somehow. Allison's in a tank top and sweats while Derek's in sleep pants and socks. One of them has a hole in the heel.

He misses the old days. When Allison was actually young enough that he could get away with dictating parts of her life. Sure, she never listened to him and went behind his back about it, but at least he had the illusion of control then.

Chris sighs and brings the cup he was going to wake his daughter with up and takes a long drink from it. Fortifying himself and settling in against the wall. Making himself comfortable as he waits for them to wake up. Allison is an adult now and has proven herself stubborn when it comes to boyfriends, but that doesn't mean that Chris can't make this as awkward as humanly possible. It's one of the few perks he has left as a dad and he fully intends to enjoy it.


	4. Not Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd laugh too.

"It's not funny," Stiles says, breaking the tense silence that had descended on the car as it moved through the night.

Scott, the absolute _traitor_ , makes a funny kind of choking noise next to him. When Stiles turns to glare at him he almost looks like he's having an asthma attack again. He's biting his lips and his shoulders are heaving as he tries to breathe. "I hate you."

Allison reaches over from his other side and pats his hands consolingly, but she's biting her lips too when he turns to her. Her eyes are bright and the corner of her lips are twitching up. A little helplessly. "I hate you too."

Stiles can only see part of Mellisa's face up in the passenger seat. She's twisted around to look back at them, and her hair is covering the parts of her face that her hands aren't. He can see the way her ears are turning red though. Her shoulders jerking spastically just like Scott's. "It's not funny!"

He can't see Chris in the driver's seat. Can only see the vague outline of his face in the rearview mirror, but the car's slowing and Stiles isn't very surprised when the man jerks the wheel and pulls over to the side. There's a thump as Chris' head smacks into the wheel and now Stiles can see his back shaking too. "Kidnapping isn't funny at all! You're all horrible, horrible people!"

Chris breaks first, letting loose a surprisingly loud guffaw that sets them all off. Stiles sinks into the seat and scowls at the world in general. Holding back the way his lips want to curl up at the hyena's he's surrounded by. He gets it. Gets how it's easier to laugh than scream, and he does have to admit that it is pretty funny.

"Seriously, worst torturer ever," Stiles huffs when it becomes apparent that they're not winding down any time soon. He knew he should've shoved his way into the Camaro. Even if it did mean he'd be sitting on someone's lap. "The certification system for that must be severely lacking if I could break him in under two hours. I mean, _I_ was the one tied up! What kind of torturer lets their torturees reduce them to begging for death?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text is from the awesome TFLN website, and screamed Stiles to me. Also, I deny all the angst! They are (almost) all stupid teenage boys doing stupid but ultimately harmless things!

(804): You know it was a weird night when you find curly fries in your purse the next morning...

~

"Why?" Scott asks with that adorably confused frown that works a lot better than the pick up lines he insists on trying. "You eat them all the time."

"And I could make a very strong argument about _every_ night being weird, but that is not the point I was trying to make," Stiles says without rolling his eyes or giving out a put upon sigh, because this right here is just about every reason why Scott is his best Bro. Instead he reaches down into the tiny space between his bed and the wall. Pulling out a horribly bright purse that can't decide if it's pink or purple, and throwing it at his head. Curly fries spill out into Scott's lap when he fumbles it. " _That_ is the point I'm trying to make."

Scott blinks at the purse, lips twitching in a smile before he eats some of the fries. "Hey, they're still warm!"

"Yep," Stiles relaxes back into his bed and decides not to wait for the other shoe to drop for Scott. "And they also keep falling out. No matter how much you eat."

"You have a purse of endless, fresh curly fries," Scott says slowly, and he's looking at the thing with an expression that's equal parts amazement and awe. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"I know, right!" Stiles says, pleased as Scott starts stuffing his face. This is also why Scott is usually the first person he goes to when weird --but good-- things happen. He doesn't question it or try to find the sinister evil lurking behind it. "Think of how much money I'm going to save now."

Scott makes an agreeing sound before rolling the chair he's in closer to the bed so that they can both eat at the same time.


End file.
